warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Battlefleet Corribra
raiders]] Battlefleet Corribra is a small fleet of Imperial Navy vessels charged with the protection of the Corribra Sector. The dockyards and Fleet Command headquarters for the sector is located on the Hive World of Thesselonia. Corribra Sector The Segmentum Tempestus is the region of Imperial space to the galactic south of the Segmentum Solar. The Imperial Navy's fleet headquarters in the Segmentum is the world of Bakka. The Segmentum is roughly organized into 200 light-year cubes, each of which is designated as a Sector. The Corribra Sector lies at the southern-most point of the Segmentum Tempestus to the galactic southeast of Terra. This sector is heavily populated, but is under constant pressure from xenos and Heretics on all sides. Imperial commanders must maintain a constant vigil to ensure their beloved Imperium does not disappear under the predations of these invaders. The Adepta Sororitas are known to maintain a large presence in the sector. The Feral World of Janus IV is the home of the Arch-Abbey of the Order of the Argent Shroud and their presence is felt by the citizens on all planets of the Corribra Sector. ]] An extremely large sector, virtually every starfaring race has, at some time, possessed a presence within this region space. Far beyond the southern (rimward) most boundaries of the Corribra Sector lie the scattered worlds that make up a sizable portion of the Ork presence in the galaxy. Planets in the sector are under constant alert for Ork raids that emanate from the heart of the Greenskin-controlled worlds and though there has not been a major WAAAGH! in the area for over three thousand years, the Imperium never gives up its vigilance. A new, strong Ork Warlord could come to power at any time, gathering Boyz under his rule to bring terror to the sector. The Eye of Terror is far from the Corribra Sector, though the Forces of Chaos are adept at travelling through the Warp, so for those servants of the Ruinous Powers in pursuit of a worthy goal in the eyes of their foul masters, the distance involved need not be a limiting factor. More likely, Chaos Fleets emanate from the Maelstrom which lies just a few Warp jumps away from the coreward flank of the Corribra Sector. Dark Eldar raiders are also a threat the sector has to contend with occasionally. Every few decades, Corribra Sector seems to come under the scrutiny of these corsairs and several human outposts and settlements may be lost before the forces of the Imperium can mobilise an effective defence. Unfortunately, by the time aid arrives, the Dark Eldar have, invariably, vanished back into the Labyrinthine Dimension of the Webway from which they emerged. Role Battlefleet Corribra is all that protects most worlds in this sector from alien attacks and invasion. A little more than fifty warships have the duty to patrol and guard the Corribra Sector. This is no small task for so few starships. Fleet Command tends to be very slow in replacing destroyed or ancient ships so the shipyards within the sector, particularly those at Thesselonia, have grown adept at recovering and repairing the most crippled of ships and making them battle worthy again in just a few standard years. Every ship's Captain and every Admiral knows that each vessel is a valuable resource that can never be squandered through futile actions or tactical ineptness -- such crimes are almost always punishable by death. As a result of this policy, Battlefleet Corribra has kept itself active under the most strenuous of campaigns and invasions and remains the very first line of defence the Imperium has within this sector of space. Notable Vessels of Battlefleet Corribra *''Righteous Recrimination'' (''Emperor''-class Battleship) *''Divine Order'' (''Retribution''-class Battleship) *''Corax'' (''Nemesis''-class Fleet Carrier *''Cronus'' (''Mars''-class Battlecruiser) *''Perseus'' (''Jovian''-class Battlecruiser) *''Damocles'' (''Tyrant''-class Cruiser) *''Deimos'' (''Tyrant''-class Cruiser) *''Furies'' (''Tyrant''-class Cruiser) *''Harpeis'' (''Tyrant''-class Cruiser) *''Phobos'' (''Tyrant''-class Cruiser) *''Juno'' (''Gothic''-class Cruiser) *''Hermes'' (''Dominator''-class Cruiser) *''Broadsword'' (''Dictator''-class Cruiser) *''Cygnus'' (''Dictator''-class Cruiser) *''Daedalus'' (''Lunar''-class Cruiser) *''Janus'' (''Lunar''-class Cruiser) *''Corin'' (''Dauntless''-class Light Cruiser) *''Fidelity'' (''Dauntless''-class Light Cruiser) *''Vernoia'' (''Dauntless''-class Light Cruiser) *''Nemesis'' (''Siluria''-class Light Cruiser) *''Thebes'' (''Siluria''-class Light Cruiser) *''Themis'' (''Siluria''-class Light Cruiser) Escort Squadrons *''His Hammer'' (''Sword''-class Frigate) Squadron *''Deliverance from Despair'' (''Firestorm''-class Frigate) Squadron *''Emperor's Hand'' (''Cobra''-class Destroyer) Squadron *''Exalted in Belief'' (''Cobra''-class Destroyer) Squadron Sources *''Battlefleet Gothic Magazine'' 1, "Corribra Sector," by Matt Sprange, pp. 34-39 es:Flota de Batalla#Flotas de Batalla Category:B Category:Battlefleet Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Navy